Closet
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: What happens when Harry and Draco get locked in a closet together? :D Warnings: Detailed humping :P


**Story: Closet**

**Disclaimer: JKRowling owns everything.**

**Warnings: Detailed humping of boy on boy… and cunning plans : )**

**Summary: What happens when Harry and Draco get locked in a closet together? :D**

**A/N: I love this story :D I've got exams coming up so I thought I'd better get a story up before all the studying I gotta do :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Merlin's sake, Potter, we _can't_ get out! Now keep still!"

"No, if we can get locked in, we can unlock ourselves!"

"… You do know, Potter, that _that_ made no sense at all?"

"Shut up, Malfoy, I'm trying to figure out how to get out of this mess."

In a closet somewhere in an unused classroom, was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin. Unknown to them, their friends waited outside, smirking at their cunning plan. Their cunning plan had involved the essentials: Harry and Draco themselves, a small closet in an unused classroom where no-one would ever venture into, and a little-known spell found in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts library.

"Potter, _stop_ wriggling around on me," Draco muttered, his face flushing slightly in the little light that was provided.

"Oh, well sorry, it wasn't like I _wanted_ to be sat on you, we didn't have a chance to sort out the seating arrangements in this stupid closet," Harry huffed, pins and needles already starting to appear in his legs.

"I didn't mean it like that, Potter," Draco muttered, lifting himself up slightly onto his elbows from where his back was on the floor, his feet on a wall of the closet.

"Oh, really. What did you mean it as then?" Harry replied, sitting down on Draco, letting his legs recover from the pins and needles.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "This, Potter," he said, thrusting his hips slightly at Harry's arse, his arousal clearly felt by Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he immediately tried to scramble off Draco, but failing miserably due to lack of space and his legs.

"Wha- How- You- … Why?" Harry managed to get out, still trying to avoid sitting on Draco's length.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Number 1: It's been a few months at the least since I've had any action; Number 2: I'm gay and you're a perfectly fit guy; Number 3: You're wriggling directly on top of me; and Number 4: I can feel that you feel the same," Draco ended in a sort of cheeky grin.

From the vague light in the closet, Draco could see that Harry had gone bright red, and began to stutter, "I don- don't know what you- you're talking about, Mal- Malfoy."

Draco smirked at him, "Oh, really? Well, what's this?" he thrust his hips up once again, causing Harry to moan quietly.

"Malfoy, this … this is wrong! We can't …" Harry murmured, his breath hitching as he felt one of Draco's hand wandering from his side, slowly, agonisingly, making it's way towards where most of Harry's blood had disappeared to.

"Oh but we can," Draco whispered in his ear, a tongue flickering out to lick the outside shell of his ear. Harry moaned again, sliding down closer to where Draco lay.

"But-" Harry started, but got cut off by Draco drawling, "Scared, Potter?"

Harry's confidence came bursting through and he boldly leaned down to Draco's ear and murmured, "You wish."

And with that, Harry lowered his body onto Draco's, his arousal pressed against Draco's own. Draco groaned and moved his hips, causing friction between the two throbbing members. Harry groaned and began fumbling for Draco's belt, attempting to untie it whilst keeping the rocking motion. Draco rolled his eyes and reached for his [magic] wand, and suddenly Harry was attempting to untie thin air.

"There," Draco smirked.

Irritated, Harry shut him up in the only way he knew how through his sex muddled mind: he leant down and kissed Draco softly on the lips. Draco, shocked at his boldness, froze, their humping forgotten for a moment, before he regained himself and kissed back, resuming the earlier humping, but this time at a more slower pace now that they were kissing like lovers, which was unusual for Draco, who was known to sleep with numerous men through the week, not even bothering to know their names.

Draco poked his tongue at Harry's beautiful lips, asking for entrance, which was allowed, and they both explored the other's mouth. Harry's hands slowly crawled down to Draco's trousers which he had abandoned when kissing Draco, and shuffled them down his thighs to his knees, along with his boxers [high quality silk, of course] before reaching to touch the wonderful cock waiting for him, begging for attention. Harry smirked in his kiss and drew his hand across the length at an agonising pace, causing Draco to break away from the kiss to moan deeply and let his head fall back, showing Harry the pale skin from his chin to collar bone.

Harry took the chance and leaned forward and licked the skin, tasting salt from the sweat. He grinned and bit down, sucking and kissing at the area, feeling Draco gulp air down. He leaned back and examined the love bite, before licking it to soothe it. He felt hands slide up down his chest [when did his shirt come open?!] and towards his trousers, for which he helped pull down for access to his dick.

"Wow," he heard Draco whisper as he gazed at the cock, already leaking with pre-cum. Harry, his heart racing wildly in his chest, took a deep breath and lowered himself on top of Draco again, this time nothing was inbetween the two manhoods. They both groaned and Draco connected their lips again, as their hips took over, thrusting themselves at each other, moaning, panting and snogging, until they both reached their climax, Draco moaning 'Harry!' and Harry panting 'Fuck, Draco!'

It was at least 5 minutes later that they finally found the strength to pick up their wands and cast a cleaning charm at their flaccid members.

It was another 5 minutes before Harry picked himself up off Draco and sit heavily against the wall of the closet, Draco pushing himself up too. It was only then that they realised the inside handle of the closet door was turned down, unlike the locked horizontal it was previously. Frowning, Harry pushed the door and it creaked open.

A look of surprise came onto both their faces, before they both hoisted themselves out of the closet and brush themselves down, smoothing out wrinkles, and rearranging hair in Draco's case.

As Harry stepped forward, a note appeared, floating in mid air in front of them. Curious, Harry reached forward and grabbed the note, reading it, Draco looking over his shoulder reading too:

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_Sorry, but it was for the best, you two and your sexual tension, it had to come out sometime._

**Ew, 'Mione, I'd prefer if it wasn't called 'sexual tension'. Just, ew.**

It's hot, Weasley!! You gotta admit, the noises coming from the closet is enough to make anyone faint.

_**Pansy's right, I suppose, from the noises it sounds like it's getting pretty steamy in there…**_

**EW!**

_Anyways, so don't do anything stupid when you come out -_

**Like, don't strangle us!**

_**Yeah, Draco, I'd appreciate that, too.**_

I third that.

_- and just so you know, you were only supposed to kiss and the door would open…_

**Really?**

Weasley, that was the first thing Granger said about the plan.

**Huh?**

_**Weasley, she did, she quoted from '**_**Spells from the Superior Sorcerer: Edition 3a'**

**No wonder I forgot…**

_ANYWAY, we've gone down to lunch already seeing as though we heard you both would take a bit of time before 'coming out of the closet'. Sorry, had to say that._

**Haha!**

Good one, Granger!

_**That was brilliant.**_

_Now, we've got to go because Ron's stomach is going to implode or something of the sort pretty soon from lack of food._

_Hermione_

**Ron**

Pansy

_**Blaise**_

"Those cunning little … argh!" Harry shook his head at their determination to get them two together, smiling.

Draco's hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him close, breathing in his still sweaty scent. "Mmm…" Draco murmured into Harry's ear, resting his chin on his shoulder, both enjoying the moment.

When they both realised they still had lunch to go to, they both separated reluctantly, and made their way to the exit. Harry made to open the door but was interrupted by Draco grabbing his wrist. He turned around to face him and felt his lips on his own again, soft and tasting of mint. They stood there for a while, again forgetting the time, arms wrapped around the other, until they heard the rumble of students making their way from lunch to wherever they want to go.

Draco smiled lopsidedly, causing Harry's heart to skip a beat or two, "Wanna go to the kitchens?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned back, his hand still entwined with Draco's own.

And the hands stayed entwined for a while after that, even when passing students on the way to the kitchens, who caused a pile up at the shock of seeing them two together without cursing each other and holding hands. The two mentioned just smirked lazily at them, continuing on their path, not realising the four culprits behind getting them two together were in the crowd, happily exchanging money with Seamus and Dean who betted against the two getting together.

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: Yaay! I finally finished this story off in some spare time I had while waiting for the internet to restart [it does that a lot], so I'm happy :D**

**R&R?**


End file.
